Drabbles of New Orleans
by Lacey77
Summary: One-shots and maybe more shots?
1. Uncontrolled Demons Part 1

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Klaus screamed in pain as he felt his insides burn. He was on his knees, clutching his head as the witch in from of him had her hands out chanting.

Images of his fifteen year old daughter flash into his head. A tear rolled down from his eyes at the thought of never seeing the beautiful innocent girl again.

The witch then stops chanting, puts her hand down and gave him a smirk. "My job here is done. Just remember Niklaus, you deserve this." She smirked and walked away, leaving him unconscious on the cemetery ground.

* * *

Laughter rang throughout the mansion as the hybrid, Hope Mikaelson and her human best friend Victoria were sitting on the kitchen island enjoying their bowl of watermelon and gossiping about boys and the other girls at school. Their bodies jumped to the noise of the front door slamming. They both walked out to the foyer to see Hope's father. Klaus's head was faced down and his hands were clutched to the side of his head.

"Daddy?" Hope said in concern. She ran up to him to lift him up, but was stopped by a hand gripping on the blonde hair of the back of her head.

Hope then cried out in fear. "Please Daddy stop! Please!"

Victoria stood there, shaking in fear. Her instinct was to run to the back door and leave, but her friend's father flashed in front of her before she can move with his hand still gripping on to Hope. Victoria's eyes began to water while waiting what will happen next.

"Victoria run!" Hope cried.

"But Victoria, please stay." Klaus gave her an evil grin and looked into her eyes. "we were just about to have dinner."

Victoria felt a force gluing her to the ground and she was not able to move.

"Please Dad, just let her go." Hope sobbed. Seeing her father like this brought fear into her veins. She has never seen him act this way in the course of her fifteen years.

"No!" He yelled in rage. "I am tired of having a weak excuse of a hybrid daughter! You think the world is all rainbows and happy endings darling?"

The fire in his eyes made Hope tremble in fear.

"From now on, no more drinking from blood bags you stupid girl! You will learn how to kill, how to hunt, and how to enjoy all of it." Klaus said in her ear. He let go of Hope and shoved her to the ground. He then flashed in front of Victoria and bit her neck. Hope was still on the floor covering her eyes and sobbing.

"Look at me!" He screamed at her.

Not wanting to be punished, she lifted up her face from her hands to see the gruesome scene in front of her. Her father's eyes were glowing yellow as he held Victoria's bleeding neck. Victoria screamed in pain as blood ran down her shoulder. Klaus pulled her face to his and compelled her.

"Shut up and stay." He demanded and she did. He let her go and reached out to Hope's arm to grab it. "Drink her blood, love. Drink from the vein and you will know how it feels like to feed like a real vampire. You will know how it feels to kill like a werewolf"

"No please don't make me." Hope cried with her eyes in tears as she put her hand to her nose to resist the temptation. Klaus raised his hand struck her cheek. "Ah!" She yelled as she fell to the ground.

"You don't want to feed? Fine. Watch me." He flashed behind Victoria with purple and black veins popping up from underneath his eyes. As he was about to bite her neck, they hear the front door open. There stood Elijah and Rebekah with shocked faces.

Elijah immediately ran to klaus, broke his neck and through him into the living area on the side of the foyer, letting him hit the book shelves. Meanwhile Rebekah's motherly instinct was to see if Hope was hurt and hugged her tightly. Elijah went to his niece's bleeding friend on the ground that was on the verge of death and bit his arm to bleed.

"After you drink my blood, you will go to sleep and forget about this unfortunate event ever happened." He said looking into her eyes. He turned around to find Hope holding onto Rebekah as if she was about to be yanked away from the face of the earth. "Rebekah, please take Hope's friend home and take Hope with you. I will deal with Niklaus." Elijah said while straightening up his suit.

"Not so fast my beloved family." The sound of Klaus's menacing voice made them turn to see him standing in front of them with three daggers in his hand. The first dagger was for Elijah, then for Rebekah, and the last was for his dear daughter, Hope.


	2. Caught Part 1

Hope P.O.V.

The plan was set. Tonight is the night I finally break out of my comfort zone. I am the typical good girl. Always following the rules and listening to my parents all the time. But breaking the rules one time won't hurt. But then again... what if I get caught? Daddy has this town running with his watchers. Maybe they'll won't notice me if I put a lot of makeup on. Yeah I'll do that.

I entered the living room to see Daddy, Caroline, and Uncle Elijah talking.

"We need to try to get the wolves to be on our side-" Daddy stopped talking as he heard me walked in. "Did you need something, Love?"

"I uh I just wanted tell you all I'm sleeping over Vera's tonight. She's giving me a ride." I hesitated to ask.

"Sure honey. Have fun." Caroline smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be home tomorrow morning." I said as I ran up the stairs to pack.

Caroline as my only mother figure, but also my best friend. She practically raised me with Daddy since I was five. I was never used to calling her mom so I just stuck with her first name. My birth mother, Hayley, died when she was in labor with me. Five years later, on a sunny afternoon, Daddy said a close friend of his was going to stay with us for a while. And that was when I first met her. Eventually she stayed with us ever since and from what I see, she's falling for my dad everyday. They were perfect for each other.

I waited for Vera outside that night. She drove in her run down blue pickup truck.

Vera is Aunt Cami's daughter. Aunt Cami had a relationship with a werewolf and got pregnant twice. When Vera was two years old, Aunt Cami got pregnant again and Vera's father couldn't take it anymore so he left them both for another woman. They never saw him ever since.

"Hey girl! You ready to be wild tonight?" She said excitedly as I got in the car.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this. What if we get caught?" I worried.

"This is why I gave up asking you to go to parties with me. You gotta live a little."

"Sorry I'm not like you-" She cut me off.

"You don't need to be me. Be yourself. Be the wild child that has been built up inside of you. Besides we won't get caught. Just trust me on this one." She gave a grin and turned up the radio. We arrive at her apartment. It was a small two bedroom apartment that Vera, Aunt Cami, and her nine year old brother, Sean shares. I feel bad for both of them because Aunt Cami is struggling so much.

We walked in the the door to see Aunt Cami putting food in the fridge.

"Hope! How are you, sweetie?" She greeted.

"I'm great" I smiled.

"Well I left some casserole for you guys before I leave-."

"Thanks Mom!" Vera cut her mom off as she pulled me into her room.

Her room has two twin beds on each side. On the right was hers and on the left was Sean.

"Where's Sean?" I asked.

"Oh he is staying with his loser friends from the building tonight playing video games." She said as she rummaged through her closet. As we heard the door close, we began to get ready for our night out.

I had to use most of Vera's stuff because I am not allowed to own revealing clothes or tons of makeup liker her. I burrowed Vera's small halter cocktail dress that hit my mid thigh with nude pumps, which was very difficult to walk in. I felt so revealed and uncomfortable, but Vera suggested that this is what they wear at clubs and put on heavy makeup and smokey eyeshadow on me with a nude pink lipstick. Vera's outfit was a short strapless red dress and black wedges with the same makeup look on as me.

We walked to the club/bar place and Vera stopped me immediately.

"Oh I almost forgot. Remember the picture I told you to take? Well here are the ID's I got for us."

She pulled two ID's out of her black clutch. The ID said I was Mallory Lockett, age 21. I looked at Vera's and it says Amanda Cane, age 21 also. "Now remember, act natural."

I took a deep breath as we walked up to the bouncer. We showed him our ID's and he let us in.

As we walked in, the smell of bourbon and cigarettes hit my nose. Ugh gross. But then I noticed something. This club was full of vampires and witches and werewolves. I prayed that they won't recognize me. We find a table in the corner and sat there.

"I'll get us some rinks." Vera yelled over the table.

I nodded and sat there waiting for her. While I waited, I felt a hand stroke my lower back. I turned around to see a tall blonde guy with the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey beautiful. Are you here alone?" He asked.

"No I'm here with my friend-"

"Amanda and this is Mallory." A noise cut me off.

"Why don't you ladies come back to my booth and meet some of my friends." He smirked.

Before I could protest, Vera spoke first. "We would love to. What's you name handsome?" She flirted.

"Jason." He said back with a smirk.

He lead us back to the booth on the other side of the club. There were two guys sitting there with a table full of shot glasses and alcohol bottles.

"Guys this is Amanda and Mallory." He introduced us to his friends.

"Come here and sit with us pretty ladies." The buff guy with brown hair said. "I'm Christian.

"An I'm Elliot." The other guy who was more slender and had blonde hair said.

We were then squished in the middle of the booth. Jason then began to pour some what seemed to be Hennessy because Daddy would always have some at home. in shot glasses and gave one each to them. "Here ya go girls."

Vera took it and downed it while I stared at it.

"What's wrong Mallory? It's like you've never drank alcohol in your life." Jason laughed.

I laughed back and decided to give it a shot. I held my breath and drank it, I could feel it burn my throat as it traveled through me. It tasted disgusting, but I faked a smile to cover it up. I turned back to see Vera already flirting with the other two men. Men. I can't believe we were hanging out with men. Let alone vampires.

"So are you from here? You kind of look familiar. Do you know a Hope Mikaelson?" Jason asked.

"I came from Atlanta. I do not know a Hope. My friend and I are still new to the city." I lied.

"Interesting. Hey you wanna dance?" He asked.

"Oh I'm not that great at dancing." I protested.

"Then I'll show you." He pulled me out of the booth and to the dance floor. I looked back at Vera for help, but it seemed like she was too busy making out with Elliot.

Jason and I danced. He would swing me and swoop me and grind his groin against my bottom, but I didn't care because I was actually having fun. He kept telling me I was a beautiful. As we were moving, I caught a familiar person out of the corner of my eye. It was my Dad. And it looked like he was with a woman that I was not familiar with.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I really have to go." I walked back to the booth and called Vera. "We have to go!"

"Why? I was just about to have some fun." She slurred.

"My dad is here and really have to leave or else we are screwed." I panicked.

"Wait what? He's here?" Her eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness yes. Let's sneak out the back."

"Sorry to cut this party short boys, but we have to leave." Vera said.

As we began to walk away, Jason called out, "Mallory!" I turned around to see him giving me a napkin with a phone number written on it. "Please call me. I'd love to get to hang out with you more."

"Ya sure." I said as I got lost into his eyes. I took a pen out of my purse and wrote my number on his hand.

"Okie dokie. It's time to go." Vera said as she pulled me away.

We snuck out the back with our purse covering our face.

"You gotta drive us back, Hope. I had more shots than you and I can't drive." She said as we walked out of the back door.

As we were walking out of the alleyway next to the club, I saw my dad standing in front of the entrance.

"Wait." I whispered to Vera and pulled her back before she can walk any further.

"Ow my arm. What now?"

"My dad is standing right at the door. He'll see us if we go out."

We both poked half of our faces to wait for him to leave, but he was busy talking to a red headed woman.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"I've seen her before at those supernatural town meetings that your dad that my mom goes to. I had to get the house keys from her and walked in their meeting. I heard she's one of the elder witches or something." Vera explained.

"Why is she with my dad?"

We watched as my dad pulled her close into his arms and kissed her.

"Oh my god." Vera gasped.

Tears began to fall from my face. My dad was cheating on Caroline.

I turned my runny face back to the alleyway while Vera still kept watch.

"How could he do this?" I sniffed.

"C'mon Hope. He went back inside." Vera pulled my hand and we walked quickly back to the car.


End file.
